I Just Don't Think I'll Ever Get Over You
by Total-Khufu
Summary: April is hopelessly in love with Dallas. Following his release from prison they hit a rough patch, mostly due to rumors of April's fidelity. Will she be able to fix things before the inevitable happens? DallasOC and DarrelOC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Outsiders fic, I hope you like it! The plot is a little more complicated than the summary. It's inspired by the Colin Hay song of the same name, if you listen to it hopefully you'll be able to find themes from it throughout the fic. I might not be able to update very quickly, I'm in my first semester of my freshmen year of college, and I've got a lot of things to do! But I promise that the chapters will always be nice and long. And when they aren't? I might just put out two! Anyhow, this a story about April (OC) who is in love with Dallas. They've got plenty of problems following his release from prison. Even though April once trusted Darrel with her thoughts and feelings, he's betrayed her. Her relationship with Dallas in crumbling, and hopefully she'll be able to get it together before the inevitable happens. (Obviously April doesn't know that Dallas is going to die, but we do, so...) I think I'll be going what happens to April after Dallas's death, but we'll have to see. The rating may or may not go up, we'll have to see. Well, that's enough from me, please read and review!! 

She stretched, pale skin shining in the moonlight. This motion shifted the bed, but Dallas barely noticed it. His arms laced around her torso, bringing her cool body into his own bulk.

"Dal, go to bed." She whispered, gently kissing his bristling chin. "I can't sleep when you're still awake."

He groaned in answer, shrugging at her affection.

Sounds of the party downstairs drifting through the floorboards leaked into their consciousness. "Well, I'm going to grab something to eat. You need anything?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "Nah. I'm going to grab some Z's. Do you think you could try and wrestle the jukebox volume down?"

"Sure thing." She answered, picking up one of her dirty sweaters from the floor. Her dad's place was generally noisy, and she guessed the party downstairs was affecting his sleep. Maybe he was just not used to her presence while he slept.

"Hey, Dan, you seen Dad around?" She asked, slipping onto a sticky bar stool. She was used to it, practically growing up in the red vinyl seats.

"Nope, April. By the way, does he know about the boy you lead upstairs?" Dan

mentioned, cheeky grin breaking out on his pink face.

"Of course not. Since when have you known him to enforce the rules?"

Dan rolled his eyes, lifting a hamburger onto the counter. "I figured it was about time for your nightly snack. Anything for the delinquent?"

"No. He's taking a catnap."

Dan nodded, as she took her food and leapt from her seat. "I'm gonna eat and then turn the music down a little. See ya in the morning."

Settling into a roughly upholstered couch, April observed the raucous energy in room. The billiard and card tables were all full, the counter buzzed with activity. Her father had opened a bar in town when she was younger, but after a questionable fire, it'd been closed down. With plenty of loyal customers and a zeal for the business, he'd converted their house. The downstairs was open, but she and her siblings were the only ones allowed upstairs. Being the youngest, it was her domain, and with the growing business she spent more and more time up there.

Dropping her plate into the semi-full sink, she headed up the stairs. April was eager to see his slumbering form. Smiling before she even took off her slippers to slide into the comforter and his warm body, the light remained off.

Empty. Cold and expansive, the mattress creaked under her singular weight. Grumbling, and knowing that this was going to happen -even before he was locked up he was aloof. She doubted whether he actually felt for her. Moaning, she wrapped herself in the blanket, facing the barely-open window. Closing her eyes, she hoped the weather would grow warmer over the coming days.

"Ape, move over. You can't take the whole bed." He wheezed, tapping her on the behind, right before she was snoozing.

"I thought you left."

"I had to use the bathroom. I didn't know where the one up here was, so I went down."

"Sorry." She mumbled, fixing her pillows as he dived underneath the sheets.

"I wouldn't just leave you know, I just got here. You don't have to worry." He voiced, lips gentle against her ear.

"Goodnight, Dallas Winston." She warned, his thumbs slipping dangerously underneath the hem of her nightgown.

"Sure, April."

The next morning, he was gone again, presence replaced by a quickly scribbled note.

_Went to see the guys. Meet me at Darry's? Promised Sodapop we'd go out to Dairy Queen. You up for it? He's probably bringing Sandy, so buck up, baby. –Dal_

Dragging herself into the shower, she couldn't help the feeling of dread well up in her ribcage. Every time she went to see him when he was with the Greasers he wasn't too coy on playing boyfriend. And now that he was the big shot, he'd been inside, he was hardened. The lone wolf, if you will. It was bound to be worse now.

Wearing a green dress, she hoped that her father was too busy cleaning up to notice the short outfit. April's limbs were still tan from the summer spent with Amanda at the pool-one of the perks of Mandy's father's status as janitor at the country club. Just missing her parent, she escaped to her car, which was parked at the end of the long driveway.

There were plenty of other beaten-up pieces of metal in front of Darry's house, which made her feel a little less self-conscious. She hated the fact that she didn't have a Mustang or even a Corvair, like the Socs. She didn't harbor any other hatred for them, other than the fact that they sent Dallas and his friends home with bruises and cuts.

Steve and Two-Bit were sitting on the stoop, giggling as April strolled over. "Please, it's not like your piece of junk is any better. And you don't even have a car, Steve."

"If I did, you wouldn't be able to hear it three blocks away," He joked, pointing at the front door. "Dallas is with Sodapop watchin' the cartoons."

"Thanks," She called, stepping inside. She saw Darrel standing over the stove, and took a seat on the arm of Soda's chair.

"How'ya doin'?" Soda asked, giving her a quick squeeze. "What took so long? Dally's been here for hours!"

"I guess I was tired," April replied, playfully swatting the back of her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Ape, seriously, it's not cute." Dallas growled, seizing her hand.

"Gosh, Dallas, you're such a brute." She breathed, removing her fingers from his grip.

She and Soda exchanged a glance, and she heard heavy footsteps behind her. "I was gonna make breakfast, but I'm not gonna feed all of you." It was Darrel, voice deep and little annoyed.

"It's fine. We've got to get to work anyhow. Ponyboy, ready for school?" Sodapop cheerfully asked, jumping up from his spot.

The younger of the brothers hesitantly walked into the room, hands tucked into his pockets. "Yes. How're ya, Dallas?"

Dallas gave him a nod, his face softening when he viewed the youngest Curtis. "I'm really fine, Pony. Sodapop said you was doin' real well in school. Better than me, I guess. Most of us Greasers aren't made for books."

"Books aren't made for Greasers." April teased, standing. "You got any cereal, Darry?"

"Nah, gotta get to the grocery store. I would've but I booked an extra job. We've been sorta tight lately."

"Darrel, Ape doesn't mind goin' to the store. I mean, what's she gotta do all day? Gossip with Sandy?" Dallas vouched, grinning at the girl standing in front of him.

"What Dallas means is that as long as you let us crash here during the day, _we'll_ go shopping for you. Plus, you gotta give us the cash and a list."

"Ain't you got a home to go to? What do you need to do here?" Darrel asked slowly, watching the pair.

"Well, Daddy dearest doesn't actually know about me." Dally replied, pushing a heavy hand through his hair. "And I haven't showered in three days because of it."

"I thought Greasers like to be dirty." She bit back, annoyed at his complaining.

She'd warned him about it, didn't she? Dallas wasn't supposed to be anywhere near her, and especially not in the context their relationship was currently undergoing. Despite his claims, April was sure that his parents wouldn't mind having him home. They might not be the most welcoming pair, but he was their flesh and blood. At least they weren't like Johnny's parents.

"Not like that, baby." He hissed, running a hand against her backside.

"Fuck, Dallas. I hate it when you do that!" She growled, looking to Darrel.

She wasn't sure whether he liked her or not, he always seemed to be irritated when she showed up with Dallas. Especially now, with Dally fresh out of prison.

"You two, I swear." Sodapop said, a little awkwardly. "If you weren't together, I don't know what we'd with this anger."

"Oh, he really loves me, he just doesn't like to show it in front of you all." She said, watching his forehead crinkle.

"Well, come on, follow me into the kitchen, I'll write a list for you." Darrel said, sighing. "Ponyboy, get your backpack and get in the car."

Darrel's handwriting was a lot neater than she would've otherwise thought, curly letters sprawling across the yellow paper.

"If you're gonna be here with Dally, can you keep the funny stuff down to a minimum?"

"Funny stuff as in?" She asked, pocketing the ten he'd handed her.

"Don't play cute. Dallas better not get lucky in this house, April."

She scowled at him. "I'm not dumb, Darry. Like we'd do it in your bed or something. Get real."

"I wouldn't put it past him." Darrel said, retreating from the kitchen.

Rolling her eyes, and annoyed at his comments, she sunk low next to Two Bit. He put a friendly arm around her shoulders.

"Whatsa matter, babe?"

"It's gonna be a long day." She mumbled, as Dallas stood from his spot in front of the television.

"If we're going out, then come on." He commanded, but she thought it was just because of Two-Bit's hand grasping her shoulder.

"Fine, see ya, 'Bit."

April couldn't help feeling passive in Dallas's reeling presence. He was in a bad mood, this much she could sense. His chest was stiff, and his palm against her own hand was cold and unyielding. He did it because maybe she'd embarrassed him? He'd been like this before he went away.

He played this game, forced April to acknowledge that she was too good for him. Her family was better off, she had better friends than he did, and she was smarter than Dallas. It was like if she knew what he was then there was no way he could ever be better. It was overbearing, and she hated it more than anything. If only there wasn't the undeniable attraction she felt when around him. Deep in her chest there was a sense of being completely attached to him. She didn't mind doing what he told her to do, as long as it was harmless. As long as it entailed being around him. She disliked being away from him, and his time locked up nearly ripped her apart.

And there was stupid Darrel, too, who she'd gone to in particularly bad mood. Somehow his age made him seem wiser than the rest of the gang. He'd experienced more than all of them, and his maturity was off-putting, but made him seem more legitimate.

It was so stupid to tell Darrel too, she knew that he thought about the conversation every time they interacted. It was so awkward! Couldn't she have called Sandy instead? Sandy was her best friend, and that should've been who she went to. God! April couldn't stand herself sometimes, and this was one of those days.

"Are we really going to the grocery store? Are we being domestic?" She asked, a little bratty.

"Nope."

"Well, we told Darrel we'd do him the favor."

"Do you mind if I drop you off and then I went back to shower?" Dallas asked, knowing he was pressing his luck.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, then thought better of it. "You get thirty minutes, and that's it, you hear me? If you leave me stranded at the market, I swear, Dally."

"Oh, please. I wouldn't unless you provoked me."

Gritting her teeth, she wanted to scream. He did things like that all the time. If he got angry, it was _her_ fault. Because _she_ knew what would set _him_ off. And even if that was true, he ought to get a handle on his own temper!

He pulled into an empty spot in front of the store, and she sat uncomfortable for a moment. "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"Yep, that's what it's going to be." He replied, fixing his hair in the rearview mirror.

"Dally?" She asked, tentatively.

"What? You need somethin'?"

"Don't you think you could be a little more pleasant? I mean, we've only seen each other for two days, and it's already going downhill."

"Downhill? What's that supposed to mean? Downhill, what sort of bullshit is that?"

"You know what I'm saying. We gripe at each other, you use me to impress your friends, that sort of thing."

"Ape, I honestly am trying as best as I can. It's a hard adjustment-"

"To be nice to someone? Not just someone, but your own girlfriend? I find that a little hard to believe!"

"It's not that, April. I mean, I don't know."

"Come on. I couldn't wait to see you and know I wish that maybe we'd waited a little longer before starting this stupid relationship again."

"Stupid? Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down a bit. You were the one who offered to let me stay your house, even though your daddy don't like me one bit. He don't even know I'm there, right?"

"I let you stay over because you came to me, you asked me for the favor. Remember, you didn't like your how your parents don't sleep in the same room anymore? It's not natural, remember? You don't want to share a room with your father complaining about your ma, and you came to me."

"Who else was I gonna ask? You don't understand, April, you don't. I have serious issues I've got to deal with that don't involve your nosy little mind."

"Issues? I've got problems, I've got you, right? I don't know what I was thinking, Dallas. Everyone told me to wait a while before starting again, and I didn't listen. And I'm not talking about my dad or my brothers, but people like Sodapop and Two-Bit. People that are friends with you."

"If you don't like me, then why are you still here?"

"I never said that, Dal."

"Certainly sounds like it. And it's not very nice to hear."

She prayed that she wouldn't lose her guts, she was going on a nice tangent of back talking. It wasn't a talent that she ever shared with him, but she hoped she could keep it going.

"Well then maybe you should think about the way that you treat me."

"Hey, it's not like I hit you or anything. Plus, don't you want me to be home? Gosh, all I hear from Darrel is that you're cryin' for me to come back."

"Darrel told you that? Did he really? You're not just making it up to make me feel dumb?"

"Darrel told me a lot that you don't know about. He said that you couldn't last without me. He said that you were crumblin' and do you know how that made me feel? I couldn't come and comfort my April-Girl, I couldn't even see her. I felt so bad, you can't even imagine."

She couldn't help but softening her expression. She couldn't tell if this speech was part of his game, but she kept listening.

"So I try and be as good as I can. I'm sayin' my pleases and thank you ma'ams and sirs, and then I come home. I heard a lot of stories from Darrel, too. I know you and Two-Bit been hangin' out a lot. I didn't mind while I was inside, but when I see him hanging all over you and you makin' eyes at him as soon as I come home, I'm not gonna like it too much, am I? Darrel tells me that you'd never seriously do anything against our relationship, and I listen to him.

"So, when Two-Bit's holdin' my girl's hand and callin' her baby and this and that, what am I gonna do? I'm angry at Two-Bit, but then there's the issue of my girl, right? What am I gonna say to her that's not gonna make her pissed at me? So I arrange it so that it's impossible for her to go any place without me. I call her up and ask to stay with her. Because she didn't even offer to pick me up from jail. I ain't heard her voice until I called her up and asked for a place to stay. And I hear voices in the background, voices that sound like Sodapop and Sandy, perfectly normal, right? And then there's the small problem of Two-Bit's asshole voice comin' through the receiver. What do you think of that, April? Huh? I'm such a fool to come home and you, and then I find out that you not even want to be with me, and that you've been actin' out with Two-Bit. So? I'm a little pissed but I don't tell you, because you get that pout on, and it kills me. And you know it, too."

"Dallas, I didn't do anything when you were gone. You know that, you can't believe was Darrel says." She cried, looking to him.

"I cancelled our date with Soda and Sandy."

"Why?"

"Because like you said, we never do anything alone. I think I'm gonna go out with Johnny. He's too quiet, you know? Figure I'll liven him up."

"Dallas, that's not what I meant. I'm tired of always having to do things with Sandy and Soda, and it's an excuse for you to be distant and mean."

"So? I'm dropping you off, April. I'll pick you and drop you off at Darry's place. Your car is there and you can take that home."

"Dallas, this is stupid."

"I don't think it is. I missed you, April, and I'm not getting anything in return."

Weren't those words from her own playbook? Isn't that was she planned to say to him? Oh God, the relationship she'd been so eager to get straight was fixing itself, but not in the way she planned. She hated Darrel, he'd been so stupid to tell Dallas! She didn't expect it of Darry, not at all. She wanted to kill him, knock him off whatever damned roof he was on at that very moment.

"Dallas, I don't know why you're being like this. Don't worry, though. I don't need a ride back."

"If you're sure."

"Positive. See you around, Dallas. I love you, I hope you know that."

"I do, but sometimes, I wonder about you, kid."

"And your things, what should I do with them?"

"Nothing. Love ya, April-Girl. Bye-bye."

He put the car into gear and tore out of the parking lot. She wanted to cry, but she was honestly so sick of the purging of emotion.

Taking the ten-dollar bill out of her pocket, she looked to the clothing shop across the street. She did want to buy a new sweater. And besides, she could come back with a few things for Sodapop and Ponyboy. She'd pick up burgers at Dairy Queen.

But, Darrel, he was going to suffer. Forget it if he had to work long hours in the hot sun for the money in her hand, he'd intended to ruin the relationship. She knew it intuitively, she couldn't shake the feeling.

April was not going to have a good week.

And neither was Darrel Curtis.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark by the time she set foot in the Curtis House again. Arms full of warm and good smelling paper bags, the two younger brothers were upon her as soon as the screen doors swung shut.

"What'cha got? Looks delicious." Sodapop commented, pulling a few loose.

"Dinner for you, me, and Ponyboy. There's some milkshakes in the car if you two wanna grab 'em." She replied, as Darrel walked into the room.

He had a stormy expression, watching as his brothers walked outside. "Where have you been all day? Dallas came and went."

"Oh, let's not talk about Dallas. Let's talk about what you _said_ to Dallas. About _me_." She hissed, thrusting a hand into her pocket. "Here's your change by the way."

"Well, where are the groceries, then?" He looked confused, maybe a little taken aback.

"I didn't get any groceries. I didn't get a chance."

"Didn't get a chance, April? You came into this house at eight this morning! It's nearly seven. And this is fifty cents. What did you do?"

"Oh, Darrel, I just felt like making your life miserable."

He seized her wrist, face crinkling with anger. "Excuse me? Where is my money? This isn't funny!"

"You telling Dallas some made up story about me and Two-Bit wasn't funny either, but you did that, didn't you?"

"I didn't do a thing!"

"You put words into Dallas's mouth! And now-"

"Don't tell me you're going off on me because you and Dallas finally broke up!"

"Finally? You're the one who went and told him things I told you in confidence! You're the one who broke up our relationship because you knew that Dallas would take what you said seriously!"

"Why would I do that?"

"How should I know? I'm gonna eat with Soda and Pony, you can finish up whatever you were doing before."

"You stole my money!"

"I didn't. I'll feed your younger brothers all week, and you're never going to even look at me again, you understand?"

"No! I gave you ten dollars! I get fifty cents, no way, April, this isn't gonna fly."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"You're going to give me my money back."

"I won't. If you don't leave me alone, I'm gonna tell judge McArthur how you don't even have grocery money to feed your two brothers. What's the state gonna think of that?"

"They'd never believe you."

"They would. You're a Greaser, and I'm not."

"You're not? Please, you're a Greaser Girl if I ever met one. Loud, obnoxious, a wanderer, if you know what I mean." He pointed at the short hem of her dress.

"I knew it! I knew you fed Dally that stuff about Two-Bit!"

"Not intentionally!"

"Bullshit! You did it on purpose! You hate it when I'd come around here with Dallas, you do! Well guess what, you've won that battle. But you're life is going to be shit, now."

"I can't believe this."

"Sorry, soldier. You messed me up, and now I'm gonna do it to you. I'll come by with breakfast for Soda and Pony around 7:30, sound good? A nice meal before the day."

He shook his head. "You're really going to treat me like this? What have I ever done to you, April? Really?"

"I don't know yet, but I intend to find out." She warned, turning her back on him.

Soda and Pony were quiet in front of the television, her burger and fries sitting on napkins. They'd successfully attacked everything else, wrappers sitting on the table.

He could hear her laughing with Sodapop, who almost always loved her, and why wouldn't he, really? They fit completely together, April and Soda seemed like the same person sometimes. They appreciated the same things and could always sense how the other was feeling. Isn't that why Soda went out with Sandy in the first place? Because April had brought her over with the intention of matchmaking. And now Sandy had been Soda's girl forever.

Darrel didn't know why he'd told Dallas about Two-Bit and April. It was obvious that April would never do anything with him, but it irritated Darrel to see 'Bit's arm wrapped tight around her shoulders. To see her form resting upon Two-Bit's body on the couch, watching some Western. So who was he trying to punish? Two-Bit, for starting the behavior? April, for allowing it to happen? Or Dallas, for always being to stupid to make sure that April was taken care of?

Because it really wasn't punishing Darrel, was it? Sure, April was more than furious with him, but that didn't faze him. She had a tendency to be pissed at him. So why did it make him so remorseful? He just did what Dallas requested of him, didn't he? Didn't Dallas say to tell him whatever she did that seemed weird? So why did he feel like the betrayer?

"Hey, Darry?" It was a tentative voice, and it was Ponyboy's so it must've been something he didn't want to ask.

"What?" He asked, already annoyed at his younger brother.

"You think it's okay if I go out with Johnny and Dally to the drive-in tomorrow?"

"I guess. What happened to you, anyhow? Didn't you go see a movie today?

"Well, yeah... But Dallas said he'd treat."

Darrel shrugged. "As long as you're back at a decent hour."

Was Dallas back on the prowl already? April's out of the picture, for what, half a day and he's starting up again? Darrel couldn't help feeling a little victorious with this information. If he's so quick than who is to say that he wouldn't have left April for the same reasons?

But then it would be Dallas's fault, not Darrel's. That's why Darry still couldn't help feeling guilty.

Sodapop casually glanced at the girl basically slumbering next to him. She was wrapped in the bare throw blanket on the couch, her feet across his lap and her head on the arm of the sofa. If she weren't one of his best friends then he probably would have slid her off.

Darry was sitting at the kitchen table, pretending to look through some bills. He was frustrated, obvious by the cavernous crinkle across his brow. Soda sighed, April always looked over the bills with him, and the bankbook, her soft writing filling the tight spaces of the ledger.

Oh, April, Soda thought, if she could only see that Darrel was just trying to help in his odd little way. And Darrel probably wouldn't be able to function without her help. Everyone knew it, at least everyone but Darrel and April. April thought that Darrel was resentful of her near-constant presence in the Curtis house, or the fact that she was romantically involved with Dally. But really, Darrel was just irritated that he couldn't handle things without her help.

And now that he was working basically from sun up to sunset, he needed April's help more than ever.

Gently pushing April's feet to the couch, Soda went to the kitchen table, picking up a bill.

"So, can I ask what happened?" Soda slowly inquired, sitting down.

"I guess, but I don't even know what went on."

"Don't lie to me. She's definitely angry at you, and she definitely has a reason."

"See, that's where you're wrong. She thinks I told Dallas that she was unfaithful when he was in prison."

"Darry! You basically did!" Sodapop exclaimed, and then quickly looked to her slumbering form on the couch. She didn't move, so he looked to Darrel for an answer.

"I didn't mean to! I only meant to say that she and Two-Bit grew closer during his absence."

"Well, I heard that conversation and you suggested more than that."

Darrel shrugged. "I know you think I did, but I honestly wasn't trying to..."

"Please, Darry. I know about your motives."

"Motives?" Darry asked, interest piqued. He was also a little panicky at what his younger brother might mention.

"You're afraid of Dallas taking advantage of April, right?"

"Well... I guess I was, but it wasn't really that big of a deal."

"Sure. And if Dallas had ever done anything to her? If he actually hurt her?" Soda prompted, grinning at his brother's glare.

"It wouldn't be any of my business."

"Oh? So you wouldn't be the first one there to make sure she was fine?"

"That doesn't even make sense. Sandy would be the first one she'd call. Sandy or you. You're her best friend, she loves you. She doesn't need me at all."

"So you weren't thrilled when she came to you about Dallas in the first place?"

"Shut up, Sodapop, I know where you're going with all of this."

"Do you? Are you sure?"

"Sodapop, I've got to concentrate. Why don't you bother someone else?"

"Well, you know how I want to marry Sandy one day? Wouldn't it be perfect if you married April?" Soda asked softly, looking closely at his brother.

Darrel slumped a little and whispered, "Well, it doesn't look like she's ever going to marry me, does it?"

"I knew it!" Sodapop shouted, checking again to make sure she was still asleep. "I knew you were in love with her."

"I'm not _in love_," Darrel said with distaste. "But you're right, I do try and look out for her."

"Oh, Darry..." Sodapop sighed, smiling widely.

If April and Darry got married it would really be just perfect, Soda thought, as Darry walked into the bathroom. Him and Sandy and April and Darry. They'd be quite the group.

Then he remembered that Darry and April barely ever get along, and that Darry was most definitely the only one with feelings in that potential relationship. And besides, Darry hated it when April told him how to run things! Wouldn't it technically be her job?

"Oh, April," Sodapop sighed, taking his spot on the couch.

She barely shifted, before he retreated to his own bed to sleep.

Once it was morning, she heard shuffling from the kitchen. Forgetting about the fact that the couch wasn't as wide as her own bed, she slipped off.

"So, it's a little late for this breakfast you promised." Darrel taunted, pointing at his wrist.

"Yeah?" She asked, still groggy. Then she spotted her purse, sitting open on the coffee table. Her wallet, wide open, sprawled across tissues and other miscellaneous items. Wider awake, she exclaimed, "Did you go through my things?"

"No, I made Soda do it." Darry answered, smug. "And you're such a liar."

She frowned, shaking her head. "Yeah? Do you think I'd actually spend your money like that?"

"My ten dollars intact."

"I know."

"You didn't even buy Dairy Queen food with it."

"That came out of my own pocket."

Darrel had a strange soft expression on his face, and she looked away. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, whether he was angry that she lied to him, or merely thankful that she didn't touch the money.

"Thank you so much, April," He whispered, then turned his back to her.

April was confused about the situation and began to throw items back into her pocketbook, its previous organization gone awry. She needed to get out of that house as soon as possible, convince her father that nothing had happened to her.

By the time she pulled into the driveway, her father's face disappeared from the front window. He was on the porch before she had a chance to protest.

"So, what's the story this time?" He demanded. "You with that boy, now that he's out of prison? Huh? You decide to run off with him?"

"No! I accidentally fell asleep at Soda's place. I was tired."

He grumbled, but nodded. "Darrel called me to say you were there. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't lying for you."

She was further perplexed. Maybe Sodapop had mentioned that her father would be worried, and Darry had placed the call.

"I'm sorry."

"I know, but I was still worried. Hurry inside and change. You been dressed like that since yesterday?"

She blushed, trying to lengthen the hem on the dress. "Uh huh." She murmured, following him in.

By the time she was done with her shower and finally clothed in her brother's old flannel pajamas, she laid on her bed. Muscles still aching from the tiny couch, she let out a whine, turning towards the wide-open window.

"Welcome home." An excited voice said, blonde haired face peaking out from the torn screen.

"Jesus!" She cried, sighing at Two-Bit's surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Waitin' for you to get home from Dallas's."

"I wasn't there. Haven't you heard?"

Two-Bit shook his head once he was inside her room, setting his jacket across her bed. "Nope."

"We broke up. It's sorta your fault, actually."

Two-Bit shrugged. "What isn't, these days?" He grinned further. "Me an' Dally goin' to the movies tonight. Want to crash?"

She shook her head, weary. "No, he's probably looking for some tail. Trying to get back at me. It'll only make him angry if I'm there."

"If you're sure..." He murmured, combing back his hair in the mirror. "Do you want me to keep an eye on him?"

"No thanks, it's fine." She shook her head, and motioned towards the window.

"What?" Two-bit asked, hands on his hips. "You want me to go?"

"It's not that... I just need a little time to myself."

"So that's why you spent the night at Soda's? I heard your dad gripin' earlier."

"No, that was an accident. I meant to leave but I fell asleep in front of the television." April answered, as Two-Bit tossed his legs threw the window.

"See ya later, then. I hope you fix things with Dally." Two-Bit said cheerfully, adding, "And if you don't, there's always me."

"You wish. Bye, Two-Bit." She called after him.

Once the window was shut again, she looked at the pile of clothes underneath her bed. They were all flannel shirts and jeans, obviously Dally's. Sighing, she pushed them farther away with her feet, clothes successfully hidden under the mattress.

So Dally was going out already. Did that surprise her? Not particularly, but April was still annoyed and a little hurt. She loved Dallas Winston, he had to know that. But he was spiteful, and did basically whatever he wanted.

April traveled downstairs to call Sandy. She was sure to have an opinion about the situation. She'd always had something to say about April's business, whether good or bad.

And April was still bothered by Darry's gracious expression when he discovered her secret.


	3. Chapter 3

Sandy was steamed. Beyond steamed, and it was directed at more than one person.

"I cannot believe that neither of you told me about this." She shouted, indignant.

"We technically did tell you, sweetie," Soda tried, before Sandy could continue.

"Oh yeah? Well I feel like I'm the last to know! Steve knew before I did! Steve! Did you forget April, or did you ignore me on purpose?"

"I don't know... I didn't really tell anybody, Dallas was probably the one bragging that he was available now. I only really told Soda."

"And Darrel." Soda added, receiving glares from both girls.

"That's just great. What good is having a best girlfriend if you can't even tell her about your problems?" Sandy mused, plopping on April's bed. "I cannot believe you told Sodapop before me."

"Well, it was part of the process. You do remember the story, don't you?"

"Oh, I remember the story!"

"Well, I would've told you first but it happened too quickly. Plus, I was too angry at Darry to be able to explain it the right way."

"Yeah, well, you should be. You didn't do a thing when Dallas was away and everybody knows it! You were as sick as a dog!"

"Thanks, Sandy,' April said, trying not to be insulted by her choice of words.

"Yeah. No problemo, April! Well, what are you gonna do? Get him back?"

"I don't know." April admitted, looking away from Soda's prying glance.

"Well, I don't think you should." Soda suddenly cried, then pretended to be fixing his shoelaces.

"Well, I'm the opposite." Sandy disagreed, rolling her eyes. "Dallas and April are pretty much amazing together, when things are going good."

"That's my point! They're never having a good time together."

"Dallas and April go to your house to fight. They come to me when they're going strong."

"That's a load of crap, and you know it. You just want to have someone to double date with." Soda shot back.

"Come on, both of you. It doesn't really matter. Two-Bit basically told me that he and Dallas and Ponyboy were going to scout for girls. So it doesn't matter, does it? We're over, and he's not coming back. Let's forget about it."

Sandy glanced at her boyfriend and frowned. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm just concerned about April. I didn't mean to say anything nasty.

April secretly grinned, leaving the couple alone. They had tiny spats, nothing like the argument that she and Dallas had. And besides, Sandy was the queen of drama. She needed to know everything the moment it happened just so she could fix it. Soda called her "Dr. Freud" because of her tendencies. Freud was probably the only thing Soda picked up in high school.

Plus, wasn't this better than spending the evening alone wallowing in her own self-pity? And it was certainly better than crashing Dally's little date with Two-Bit. Why did everything always turn itself back to Dallas?

"Hey, do you mind if April and I have some girl time? I'll meet you back at your place later, if it's not too late."

Soda nodded. "Sure. I promised to help Darry with the bills anyhow. A lot of help I'll be, I've failed math since third grade."

"Thanks, Sodapop. And don't you dare touch the bank ledger. Tell Darrel I'll run it through with him tomorrow morning. It's a Sunday, he'll be off, right?" April warned, knowing that the two Curtis brothers would cause chaos with the numbers.

"He should be, and thank you so much." Sodapop gave a final kiss to his girlfriend, before going out the door.

Sodapop Curtis was the only boy April's father would ever allow in the house. He actually trusted Soda; he hated all the other Greasers. Older Greasers would sometimes come into the bar downstairs, and they'd leave after one drink. That was her father's limit, before they started any trouble. And if they came in as trouble? Well, then the police would be involved and worse, her father usually called Darrel, to get them under control.

So maybe her father trusted Darrel too, a little too much. And because of it, her father always mentioned Darrel every time April mentioned that she was going out. He always suggested that instead of taking trash out-and by trash he meant Dallas despite the fact that he only met him once- she should spend some time with Darrel.

Yeah, so Darrel was basically non-threatening and older, and obviously responsible, but he just lacked a spark. He was too tense, and even though he needed help, he never wanted it. It annoyed April more than anything.

"So... Now that the boy's gone, what were you leaving out?"

April sighed, "I don't want to get over him, Sandy."

"Because you think there's a chance?"

"Because I honestly love him."

"You're seventeen!"

"And? You're sixteen and what about you and Soda? You're basically engaged."

"Well, Soda and I clicked right away. And we met differently than you and Dallas did. You're the force that put us together." Sandy protested.

April nodded, dejected. Wasn't this the same girl who, ten minutes ago was fully endorsing the relationship? "And it was true, my relationship with Dallas didn't begin in the greatest of ways, but it turned out okay, didn't it?"

It was only April's junior year in high school. She felt older now that all her brothers had graduated; she was finally the last Hardwick to be in school. No more comparisons to be made. Two more years and then she'd start to save up for college. She wasn't athletically gifted like Tommy and Henry, they were able to leave Tulsa only eighteen years after they got there because of scholarships. They were so lucky; she was stuck in town with its small minds and their stupid politics. And she was physically stuck on the wrong side of the tracks.

Most of the six Hardwick children were in different places now. Tommy, Henry and Patrick were all in college. Julia and Valerie were with April's mother, wherever the three of them happened to be. April hadn't seen any of them since her twelfth birthday, when they showed up for cake and gift opening and then left. At least it was better than prior visits, and that time they actually brought a gift. Even though it was a dress about three times bigger than April would ever be, she guessed that it was heartfelt.

April hadn't seen any of them since then, but sometimes Valerie would send a postcard from Los Angeles. How lucky was she? To be in a big city like that? She probably ran into celebrities all the time! April would love to be an actress, but honestly, she wasn't good enough. April wasn't good at anything, really, except for school. April didn't like to think of herself as smart, she was simply good at school. She knew how things worked.

And that's where she was when she first met Dallas Winston. By her junior year he'd already dropped out, but still lingered around the courtyard where all his Greaser friends ate lunch. The Greasers generally filled the courtyard, but April and her friends managed to get seats at least a few times a week.

Friends at this point mainly meant Sandy and few other girls; Soda and April were only friends outside of the high school. Plus, Sodapop was younger than April, and she was finally an upperclassman. She didn't need Soda hanging around, no matter how close they were.

"So, you gotta know what I think," Dallas said, approaching April and Sandy, as they waited for everyone else.

"I'm not so sure we do." Sandy replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'll tell ya anyway," Dallas sneered back, "You gotta know I like girls with curls, Hardwick."

"I thought last week it was girls with pearls," She retorted, smiling with Sandy.

They usually had to deal with a Greaser or two in the courtyard; they had the right to be there too. Sandy and April usually just played along. Eventually, some of them get annoying, but at first there's nothing wrong with listening. Especially when the Greasers were as good-looking as Dallas Winston.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. But now, when you're not wearin' those plastic beads 'round your neck, it's girls with curls."

"You've really got me there. So, you miss learning with all of us? Coming back anytime soon?" April asked, as Dallas sat on the picnic table across from her and Sandy's.

"Nah, you're smart enough for the both of us. That's why we're the perfect pair, I keep you safe from the Socs and you do the algebra."

"You're so kind." Sandy sighed, pursing her lips, "So shouldn't you be robbing some poor old woman?"

"I'm trying to get a date here, Sandy, do you think you could lighten up a bit? I'll be out of here as soon as Hardwick agrees to come to the drive-in tonight."

"We've got dates tonight. We're going with the Nolton twins." April answered before Sandy could get angry.

"Then after. You ain't gotta curfew do ya?" Dallas pressed, dark eyes too engaging to decline.

"I guess Paul Nolton can wait until Friday." April replied.

"Good, but after tonight, Nolton's never going to get his chance. Mark my words. I'll pick you up at Soda's around seven, sound like a deal?"

"Sodapop Curtis?"

"I figure you're there enough that it's not so odd to bump into ya there, right? We'll keep it real casual. Nobody'll suspect a thing."

Once Dallas had wandered away, Sandy had a sour look on her face. "I can't believe you turned down Paulie Nolton for Dallas Winston. Paulie Nolton won't treat you like garbage, and will actually act like a gentleman."

"But Paul is boring."

"Paul is on your intelligence level. He knows how to do multiplication and read, unlike Winston over there."

"Paul can barely form a sentence when he talks to a girl. And plus, you got the good twin."

By the time lunch was over, Sandy was annoyed and April was beginning to doubt her decision. She'd tell Paul she wasn't feeling well. And besides! Dallas Winston was going to be a ton of fun! And with her brothers out of the house, nobody would be watching to make sure April floated in at ten.

April was dressed and done up by 6:30, and curled up next to Soda on the couch. He was excited about the date as well, he and Dallas were friends. Darrel, however, was pacing in the kitchen.

"Dally Winston is too old for you." He warned when she first told them about her exciting night.

"Actually, I'm technically older than him. I'm a few months older even though we're in the same grade." She thwarted his technique.

"Dallas is just different from you. He's too mature for you, you know what I mean, Soda?"

"I think as long as he treats her nice, it's fine." Soda answered, trying to stay between both sides. He didn't like to be in the middle, but this wasn't as extreme as some as the fights between Darrel and Ponyboy.

Within forty-five minutes of Darrel's persistent warnings and Soda's reassurances, Dallas was finally there. He left the car running, April could hear it from inside.

"You're late, Dallas." Darrel growled. "You'd better be good to her, or her father will kill me."

"Bye, Darry, see ya soon! Don't worry; I got your baby in a good place! We're just goin' to have some fun!" Dally called, scooping April up and gliding her out the door.

"Ooh, he's gonna be in a state!" April laughed, as Dallas put the car in gear and sped down the street.

"Well, that's Darrel for ya. I've never paid for a movie before, what about you?"

"I have. Where are you going?"

"Well, I told Two-Bit we'd meet him inside. We'll get front seat, he said."

April nodded, even though she wasn't sure about it. She'd snuck in with her brothers before, but that was different. Everybody knew that the Hardwicks were basically good kids, for every penny they didn't spend on tickets; they'd spend on popcorn and cola. Dallas Winston, on the other hand, didn't have the same reputation. But once the chain link fence had given her a large welt on the back of her leg from climbing over it, she was safe in Two-Bit's warm clunker.

"Ya want a cola? Here's a buck. Treat yourself, I'm gonna watch beginning. If I don't see the beginnin' it ruins the movie. Know what I mean?"

April frowned, but took the money from him. "What do you want?"

"Uh, whatever you're gettin' is fine, sweetheart. I'll fill ya in, don't worry." Dallas assured, brushing a hair from her face.

So he was a little bossy, but he was nice, right? And she was excited to move the armrest in the car and snuggle next to him, a perk of sharing snacks. One large coke and a large popcorn later, she was back in the vinyl seats, Two-Bit and his date in the backseat. They were quiet at least. Two-Bit could never shut up.

"Thanks, beautiful. You didn't miss much, except for this cute chicky. She's got it bad for Blondie over there. He's got a girl though, you know the ol' story." Dallas explained, between mouthfuls of food.

"Oh, no problem." She replied, as he draped an arm around her shoulder.

"You know how I said I have to watch the beginnin'? Well, I'm a little bit distracted now that you're here."

"Me too. I don't know if I could truly understand the movie with your hands roamin' like they are." April didn't know when she learned to speak like this, but Dallas seemed to appreciate it.

So, April never did figure out what happened to the cute girl and her blonde friend, but she did find out that Dallas could charm just about anyone into doing whatever he wanted. If it weren't for Two-Bit and the mystery girl behind them, April would've lost her skirt in that car. But once the credits rolled, she had a difficult time trying to re-hook herself.

And on the walk back with her hair messed and her lips swollen from the sharp, new hair on his face, April couldn't help thinking that this was much better than any night she could've spent with Paul Nolton. So her back her from their awkward position on the bucket seats? Dallas Winston was indeed a good time.

He had her home by five to eleven, and nobody noticed her drifting upstairs. Not that they would under any other circumstances, they were there for a good time, not to look out for her. And until she was taking off her jewelry and changing into pajamas, she was in an amazing mood.

Then she realized her necklace and rings were missing. Her left earring too!

Dallas Winston had tried to take more than she bargained for at that movie. And April Hardwick was going to get it back without anybody realizing what went missing.

By time Sandy and April had exhausted their options for conversation, it was pretty late, and Sandy still had to go to school in the morning. Technically, April was supposed to be looking for jobs, but nothing had hit her just yet. And if she wanted to go to college one day, she'd have to work. Her father didn't have enough money to keep up the bar, and help April's mother whatever hole she'd dug herself into this time. Maybe that's where April got the zeal for problematic relationships. Maybe it's hereditary. That would certainly explain things.

"Hey, I saw Sandy on her way out. She was over late, wasn't she?"

Her father's presence surprised her; he never came to see to her when the bar was open downstairs. "Yeah, we were just hanging around. Soda had to help Darrel at home so we stayed here."

"I was wondering where the third was. How is Darrel? I should call him to fix our roof soon, I'm sure he wouldn't mind, right?"

"Darry's fine, I think. He's got a pretty full workload now; you'd have to ask him. He's usually home by six on weekdays, and out of the house by 8 in the morning." April explained, grimacing at her father's forceful habits.

"Sounds like a plan. You hear that Dallas Winston is out of the big house?"

"Of course I did. It's big news across town. Plus, he got out a few days ago. Word travels fast." She wondered if she was making too many excuses to sound like she hadn't seen him.

"He hasn't called for you."

"He won't. Why should he?"

"I thought you two were a couple. I told you that he wasn't good, I warned you, didn't I? You wasted all your time with him, when you could've been doing other things."

April tried not to crumple at the lecture, but probably did anyhow. "I know. I'm going in the morning to look for a job, I promise. It's just that nothing has an opening, and I'm not going to be stuck on the bus for hours in the morning just to get to work."

He sighed. "I understand, you know. But... You're not going to want to hear this, but Valerie offered to let you stay in Los Angeles with her. There's plenty of things to do there, your mother says."

April shook her head. "I'd never go with them. They didn't want me then, and I don't want them now."

"April, they're your sisters and your mother. You can finally get the feminine influence you've missed since you were a little girl."

"No! You don't understand, Daddy, you don't! She deliberately took Julia and Valerie, because they were the girls and she left me! I was the one she could do without! And I don't care if I was the youngest, and she didn't want to handle me, but that's not how a mother acts. She didn't love me, and I know it now."

"What about the boys? She left them too! And me."

"But she took my sisters and basically said I wasn't good enough to go with her. And it wasn't like she was going for us, she was going because she didn't get a chance however many years ago, and she didn't want to take care of other people anymore. She wanted whatever was supposed to be hers, stupid dreams of being famous."

He looked downtrodden. "Well, she sent this. I know it's late, but she tried," Standing weakly, he added, "I've got to make sure things are okay downstairs. I'm sorry that I tried to force the conversation. I knew it would bother you."

Hearing the door close, she peaked inside the envelope he handed her. It was a ragged birthday card, some loose dollar bills perched inside the wishy-washy greeting and loose signatures of indifferent birthday wishes from the female side of the family. April had been eighteen for nearly three months. But it was better than usual.

Collapsing in her comforter, April tried not to think about the situation. She told everyone her mother lived in California to take care of April's sick grandmother. What a lie. How to else to explain that her mother took her two older sisters to live the glamorous life and stuck April here. April loved her brothers and her father, but it felt like she was the one being left out. Her mother wanted her even less than she wanted April's other family members. She always sent April's brothers something tangible, something that required packaging and thought. Since April requested that her mother stop giving her dolls, all she'd gotten was money. She knew that it could've been generous, but it wasn't the same as a jacket from Tommy's favorite baseball team. Couldn't her mother at least send her something like jewelry? Then April could pretend that her mother spent more than five seconds looking through her wallet for something decent to send.

But if she didn't want April in the first place, then obviously nine dollars was pretty special.

Feeling low, April turned off the overhead light and put on a lamp instead. Maybe she could drift into a soft sleep before the party started to get louder. But she couldn't get the thoughts out of her mind! First Dallas, now this? Her mother really knew how to sock it to her, even if she didn't know the situation.

What did Henry get two years ago when he turned eighteen? He got a silver watch. Then when he graduated he got another gift. So what if a week after April graduated she turned eighteen? Do nine dollars really equal the kind of thought that it takes to pick out a watch? What, does looking through the serial numbers on a dollar count as love?

April was so unhappy at the moment that she honestly wanted to give up. She wasn't angry with Darry anymore. She wasn't sick with the thought of Dallas cruising for girls as the drive-in. But knowing that she was the last thought on everyone's mind at the moment, forced self-pity seeping into April's mind.

"Baby, you're asleep, aren't you?" It was coddling and sweet.

She turned, nose prickling from the urge to cry. Dallas stood in the doorframe, light from the hallway illuminating the edges of his body. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see him.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered, as Dally softly closed the door.

"Something brought me here. I don't know." As he sat on the bed next to her, she could smell the whiskey curl from between his lips.

"You're drunk, aren't you?" April asked, his heavy hands gently scooping her closer into his body. He hulked over her, eyes peering down at her.

"I couldn't help it. Your dad saw me come in, I had to make an excuse."

April frowned. "I'm not really in the mood for you right now, Dally. I'm sorry. I can't deal with this at all."

"I know. But I need you."

"You need someplace to stay. Don't bullshit me, please." Her tone faded from passive to pleading, and he laid down horizontally.

"April-girl," He murmured, eyes closing.

Switching the light off, she was barely against the pillows before she was pulled back into his bulk. "So, who'd you see at the movies?"

"Cherry Valence. I think she's in love with me."

April wasn't surprised by the information. You weren't drawn to Dallas because you thought he was a nice guy, a good date. You liked him because he'd always let you down, but he was unpredictable in how he'd do it each time. You loved him because he knew how to win you back. You loved him because it almost seemed like he loved you once. You'll remember a good night with Dallas Winston for the rest of your life. You'll forget every time you wanted to break up with him. Even though he'll ruin you, you'll love Dallas Winston forever, no matter what.

By the time April had started to shake with tears, Dallas was too asleep to feel it, too tired to console her.

It was at the same time that Darrel was regretting ever telling Dallas that April loved him, and that whatever Darrel said should be forgotten.

Because you loved April Hardwick because she didn't love you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks so much to all my reviewers! This chapter is shorter than the others, but I didn't know how else to break it up... I hope you enjoy it, it's a little different from the other parts, if you know what I mean. ;) I'm sorry about the confusion with the last chapter, it was sort of a flashback that April was having. I'll probably add more flashbacks and whatnot as time goes on. Anyhow, read and review!!**

April could sense the light being turned on, the knocking at the door. Shifting, Dallas lifted his heavy limbs, leaving April alone in the chilly bed.

"Don't get up! What if it's my dad?" April hissed, jumping out of the covers.

"It's not, shh! It's a guy I know, don't worry, baby." Dallas coaxed, and then pointed back to the mattress. "Sit down, don't worry. I'm gonna go downstairs for a sec. I'll be right back up."

April sighed, but did as he asked, especially because he ended the statement with a quick peck to her cheek. Tempted to go wait outside the door, she couldn't help grumbling. Dallas probably used an excuse to leave or to go downstairs to hang out some more with his friends. But within a few minutes, she could hear voices on the stairs.

Johnny and Ponyboy trailed Dally, looking frail and frightened. They didn't acknowledge her, probably didn't see her in the darkness. Dally threw on a lamp, but the light didn't reach the bed. She sat listening to them, course frantic whispers filling the room. She couldn't exactly gage why all three were so anxious, but watched as Dallas handed them his own clothing, then walked them downstairs again.

Now she was afraid. Did Darrel know why they were here? Was he aware that Ponyboy was out so late? Oh geez, he had to be fuming. She should call him, let him know that Ponyboy was fine, that he was shaken up but not hurt. He'd probably be home soon. But how would she do it without sneaking down to use the phone? She was fully awake now, but decided to wait until she heard Dally's footsteps on the stairs again.

It seemed that a whole fifteen minutes had passed when she ambushed him in the hallway, surprising him.

"Where did they go?" April asked, Dallas gently directing her into the bedroom. By now enough cold air had drifted in to make her shiver.

"Johnny killed a Soc." Dally said softly.

Snatching her hands away from his, "What? Oh my Lord, Dallas, we've got to tell Darrel! He's got to be so worried about Ponyboy!"

"No, no, no. We're gonna tell Darrel in the morning, before the morning papers get to town. Get a few more hours of sleep before we go tell Pony's brothers what happened." Dallas replied, shaking his head. "Back to sleep, come on."

"Dally! I don't see how you're not more scared!"

"It was an accident, April! Now please go back to bed! Honestly, you're getting overworked about matters that don't affect you."

"Sodapop is my best friend!"

"Shut up, please. I've already got a headache, and now I've got to explain to Darry that his youngest brother is on the run."

April frowned deeply, but sank back against her pillows. Dallas already had his head on the pillows, as she whispered, "I can't believe I let you come back here."

He didn't reply, just grunted. His back faced her, signifying that he was not going to continue the conversation under any circumstances. She waited for his breathing to become regular, before swinging her feet onto the chilly wood floor.

There was no way she was waiting for dawn to tell Darry and Sodapop, not after what happened. Following the same route that Two-Bit took that afternoon, she gently opened the window, hoping that the air wouldn't wake Dallas. He'd be furious when he found out she'd left.

She couldn't take her car, so April hopped down the empty streets. Her shoes rapped noisily as she rounded the final corner to Darry's house. Her fingers were stiff, cold settling into her limbs. Almost too numb to rap her knuckles against the door, April thought of Johnny and Ponyboy trekking through the land, making her even sicker with worry.

Darry had bags underneath his eyes when he let her in, still his in clothes. Sodapop was wearing pajamas, and curled up on the couch.

"What are you doing here so late? It's four in the morning." Darrel asked, but let her in nonetheless. "You're freezing."

"April!" Soda shot up from his spot, rushing over.

"Was is Dallas?" Darrel asked, taking her pink hands, "I talked to him again, I'm sorry if it backfired, but-" April stopped him, wary of his concern.

"No, no, no, forget about Dallas. Forget it. P-ponyboy and Johnny are hiding out, they came to Dally, I didn't know why at the time, I swear! Oh gosh, Darry, I don't even know where they're going!" She exclaimed, as Sodapop took her into his arms.

"What are you saying? Why are they going? Is it because I treated him so badly?" Darrel asked quickly, putting a hand to his face.

"No! You're not going to want to hear this, but... Johnny killed a Soc, I don't know which one. He's dead though, and the cops are gonna be looking for him. Dallas told them to go somewhere, but I'm not sure where." April said quietly, looking down at her feet.

"What? How could you not know what Dallas said? Where were you? Did they come to your dad's place looking for him? April! This is my brother's safety that we're talking about! Not only are the police going to be searching, but so are the Socs! This is important, I can't believe you let us down like this!" Darrel shouted, storming off into his bedroom. The door slammed, and Soda let go of April.

"That was uncalled for, I'm sorry." Soda said, shrugging. "We'll get the whole story from Dallas tomorrow, don't worry. He's our guardian, you know? And there's the issue of the judge taking us away. He's so scared about that."

"I know. I'm gonna sleep on the couch again. I'd walk home, but it's too late. Dallas'll be up soon and realize that I'm gone. He'll be here first thing, I promise." She said, whispering good night to Soda. He walked up to his room, leaving her in the lit living room.

When his door closed, she walked down the hall to Darry's bedroom, door slightly ajar. Face tilted upwards, he eyed her as she walked in, closing it behind her.

"I know, I know, I'm an ass. I'm stupid, it was my fault, I know it, and I was the one who went after him! Just because he was late, I was so worried, and now it's worse because of me." Darrel kept rambling, April taking a seat next to him on the bed.

"Shh, Ponyboy is fine. He didn't do anything; he's being a good friend to Johnny. I'm scared too, Darry, but I know that things will turn out right."

She squeezed his hand, not speaking as a few tears dripped from the corners of his eyes. Not used to the closeness with him, she couldn't help noticing the calluses on his palm, from holding tools and roofing materials. The shoulder that she rested her head upon was soft in a muscled way, the hair brushing against her forehead soft and smelling of fresh soap.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "Are you gonna spend the rest of the morning?"

"Yeah, Dallas will be here eventually. I'll go on the couch." She replied, about to stand.

"No, sleep here. The bed's big enough for the both of us. It's warmer in here anyhow." Darrel protested, lifting back the covers.

April was unsure, but Darrel looked haggard. He probably hadn't slept at all, so she nodded, sliding in, his body cupping her own. That wasn't appropriate at all- if Dallas reacted that way about Two-Bit, he'd probably be the same about Darrel. And this was much closer than she'd been with Two-Bit.

Darrel moaned, and April turned towards him. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just tired." He replied, shaking his head. Leaning closer, he added, "Thank you, April."

"I didn't do much, but you're welcome."

He made a quick move with his mouth and so did she; instead of turning her cheek towards him her own lips collided with his. Instead of tensing up, he placed a hand against her face, gently stroking April's cheekbone. An attempt to pull away ended with April coming even closer to him, arching her back in an unmeant sign of affection. After that, it was a struggle for her body to agree with her mind, her own hands lost somewhere.

But it was when she reached for the waistband of his pants that they both froze. Hands flew back to their owners, lips disengaged from their prior activities and hair was smoothed back down. Was it intentional on his part? Or her's? Maybe he'd simply wanted to plant a simple peck on her cheek for being there for him, and she'd surprised Darry when she moved her head. Hopefully. Or there was a more complicated reason why she'd almost peeled back his trousers and her heart was beating so quickly.

"I'm sorry," He said, voice unnecessarily loud.

She didn't speak, just nodded. Their bodies still rested against one another, but no attempt was made to move. Folding her arms underneath her pillow, April couldn't help drifting into an easy sleep, as Darry's own limbs wrapped around her body.

She felt safe, which was her excuse as she quietly remembered Dally's slumbering form on her own bed at home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all my reviewers! You make my day! Here's the newest chapter, before I go to bed. It's longer than the last chapter, but shorter than some of the others. I hope you like it! Read and review, like always!**

April's cheek pressed firmly against his chest, he felt the butterfly flutter of her breathing. The sun began to peek out from its hiding place, warmer light drifting through the broken blinds. Darrel should get up, Dallas might show up at any moment or at least that's how she made it seem a few hours ago.

But the knowledge of her kiss forced him to linger. He smelled the sweetness of her hair, observed yesterday's makeup on fringes of eyelashes. But what about the information he'd shared with Dallas just the day before? Dallas would be more than angry to find Darrel and April sleeping in the same bed.

Darrel shut the door softly behind him, shuffling to the couch. It wasn't glamorous, but at least something could be kept secret from Dallas and Sodapop. Sodapop already suspected more than he should've, and now that Darrel had the sensation of April's skin beneath his fingertips, there's no telling what he could accidentally point to.

But the affection was an accident, she'd misunderstood his action, turned her face the opposite way, there was nothing meant by the fondness of the kiss. Her body on autopilot, reaching for his clothes, probably the lack of sleep making her mind mistake him for Dallas. Of course, that must've been it. He couldn't justify it any other way.

He hated Dallas Winston sometimes. Darrel wasn't the only one, he was sure, but it was easier to think that way.

Wrapped in the blankets left out on the sofa for moments like these, it was only a few minutes before both Sodapop and April wandered out. He wondered if they thought together, their motions similar in groggy slowness.

"What are you doing out here?" Sodapop wondered, looking between his brother and April, rubbing his blue eyes.

"I switched with April. I figured she had the couch last night, I'd take it this time."

"That's right, you were here." Soda realized, then asked, "Who wants shower first?"

"I'll take it, if nobody else minds," Darrel jumped up, even though his muscles were screaming for the sleep. He did have to go to work eventually, but the weather outside didn't look promising. Usually his clients didn't like him to fix roofs when it was sprinkling, and it seemed to be doing more than that.

Sodapop and April were watching cartoons, but Soda couldn't help feeling that there was something amiss. After all, he did peek in the night before and had seen the two wrapped up in each other. It looked exactly right to Soda, it was the relationship that his brother and April should've always had. But why did they try and hide it? And where was Dallas exactly? It was nearly seven, and usually Dallas was over before that on a normal day.

But the thump of a newspaper against the door made both Soda and April look up, surprised at the sudden noise.

"I'll get it," April offered, limbs creaking as she strode over, looking weak from lack of sleep.

Soda watched her bend down before getting back up, startled. "Jesus, Dallas, you scared me."

The couple- were they? Did they reconsider whatever decision they'd made?- backed into the living room, both astonished to see one another.

"Scared you? I woke up and you were nowhere! I'm so glad you're here." Dallas admitted, pushing her aside. "Where's Darrel?"

Soda turned quickly back to the television, slightly irritated. He wanted to defend his brother, give Darry what he deserved. But April and Dallas did have something vast, but Soda wasn't sure what it could be. Who would make April happier? The man who she had complete and utter chemistry with, or the man who'd adore her no matter what?

Hours later, the group was larger, and the table was spread with newspapers. Dallas and April were on opposite sides of the room, obvious by their body language that something had gone wrong in that first 24 hours of their reconciliation. What a surprise, April thought, pretending to look through just one of those newsprint stories. Dallas Winston is a distant jackass, what a surprise, right?

"I swear Darry, they're gonna be fine. Windrixville is a good place to hide, they only find you when you go to find them, or at least that's what happened when-" Dallas began, then caught the glare from April and stopped speaking. He knew that the topic was forbidden, because he was the one who ruined all of April's plans for her graduation, and most of all, her prom. Just because he'd gone to jail for a couple months. What a big deal.

Well even if Dallas was in denial about his wrongdoings, she was fully aware of them. She couldn't help noticing the way he kept bringing up the night before, about the cute girls they'd met, how he didn't know how the two of them had time to kill anybody. Because they'd just left the movies pretty late with those chicks. They were pretty, one a red head and the other sort of plain, but still kinda sweet. Did he mention that he'd never seen a crimson like that? Mindblowing, that kind of color.

April understood. She wasn't the most beautiful girl in Tulsa, but she was the one that Dallas got stuck with. He never failed to remind her of this fact, and now April knew exactly how ugly she was compared to this girl. April knew Cherry Valence, they weren't friends, but they knew each other. April knew exactly how scarlet her hair was, how it wound itself in silky waves. She did not need Dallas to remind her that he noticed all that. She understood.

And then there was Darrel looking awkwardly between the two of them, unaware of what to do with himself. It was very apparent that he had a problem with whatever occurred last night, and it was not putting April into a very good mood.

Well at least Soda and Sandy weren't too sorrowful, sharing the armchair as they were. They didn't seem to fit in with the other three, and then there was Steve and Two-Bit positioned with Darrel on the other couch. Dallas sat on the floor, April occupying the love seat, feet propped.

"I'm gonna go outside and smoke." April declared, bored with the somber atmosphere.

"Wear a coat," warned Dally as she stepped towards the front door.

"Not cold, babe." She patronized, sour tone obvious in the quiet room.

Slamming the door behind her, she knew she should've listened, she herself knew how cold it was outside. But he didn't have say things the way he did, as if she wouldn't have known that it was chilly. She wasn't stupid.

Dally's favorite shade of red was making its way up the street, looking at house numbers. Cherry seemed to be lost, probably didn't make her way down this far from the train tracks very often.

"Are you looking for the Curtis house?" April called down from the porch, smoke curling into the air.

"Yeah, is this it?"

"Yep, they're inside. Dallas is probably gonna be pretty excited about your visit." April remarked, a little cruelly.

Cherry grimaced. "I don't want to see that boy, not at all. He's so mean, I never want to see him again."

"Well, Sodapop and Darrel are inside. You can go right in, they won't mind."

"No, no, it's fine. Not if Dallas Winston's there-" Cherry began, as the screen door began to swing open.

"Sweetie, you're makin' it real difficult to act normal in there, you know," Dallas started, then spotted the prettier female. "Whatcha doin' round here, Valence? Came to for a date?"

"Never, Winston." The chemistry between the pair was undeniable, and April began to grow uncomfortable. Should she covet Dally? Or merely encourage his wandering behavior?

"Finally met a girl that isn't in love with you?" April asked, before thinking.

"The second actually, because don't I have you?" Dally shot back, before blowing a kiss to Cherry. "See 'ya later, pretty lady."

The door creaked shut, shaking before finally shuddering into its place. "So, what's the deal, Cherry?"

"I just wanted to let everyone know that Bob was drunk an' looking for a fight last night. I'll testify if you want, I'll do it. Johnny was just trying to help his friend, I'm sure of it. Bob is a mean drunk, and an even meaner Soc." Cherry said, half-pleading in her whine.

"Oh," April sighed, nodding. "I'm sure that the two brothers would glad to hear that. Thank you so much."

Cherry waved her off. "I should get going, before anybody realizes that I'm gone."

She was down the street before April could even grasp the doorknob, entering the dull warmth of the living room. Dallas glared openly at April, dark eyes narrowed.

"What did the beauty want?" He asked, voice gruff.

April quickly retold the story, watching Darrel's face beam. "So it wasn't Ponyboy's fault?"

"I guess not, him and Johnny weren't looking for a fight."

"But somebody in this room is. You mind talking, April?" Dallas asked, standing. He looked threatening, but she wasn't about to give in.

"I wanted to go through the bills with Darry."

"Darrel can wait."

"I think that making sure the money is in order is more important than you screaming at me."

"I think that maybe someone should remind you that you don't live here, that you aren't a Curtis. Darrel will be here when we get back, he's not going anywhere."

"Calm down, Dallas," Darry advised, looking worried at the pair standing.

"Not now, Darrel." Dallas pushed him away.

April winced, "Fine. Come on, we'll talk in the bedroom."

She led him down the hall, shutting the door behind them. Both of them shook with a silent fury, and Dallas held out something shiny.

"I think that you should have this," He said softly.

Darrel was visibly restless while the two were away, couldn't stop his continuous movements. He didn't pace, but it was pretty close to it. Sandy did math on a piece of scrap paper while Darrel made the same arithmetic mistakes in the rows and columns of the checkbook. His hands shook, and the rest of the people in the room weren't sure what to do with this sudden change in personality.

They were used to the stable, stony facade of Darrel Curtis, who never worried about anything, only because he had everything under control. Completely organized, Darry was having trouble staying still, which obviously annoyed Sandy.

"I can't do this with you acting so weird. Do you do this every time you go over the bills?" Sandy asked, wrinkling her nose.

"No, because usually April walks him through it. She just does it differently, honey. Maybe you should just wait for her to finish it." Soda tried to take the pencil from his girlfriend, coaxing it away.

"Stop shaking like that, you look crazy," Sandy whined, throwing the paper down. She got frustrated easily, pursing her lips.

Darrel wasn't sure why he was doing this. He knew that Dallas and April had spats, always. But was it the fact that they were talking in his room? Where he lied in bed with April for those precious few hours. Where was the screaming that usually resulted when the couple 'spoke'?

He hoped that Dallas wouldn't hurt her. He'd never done it before, and those two had some pretty spectacular fights. Maybe Darry was going crazy, his muscles tensed irrationally, body acting in mysterious ways. He prayed that two would unearth sometime soon. He didn't know whether he wanted to see them embrace or watch her tear with another break up, an end to the relationship that they'd probably only patched the night before.

Did they have sex last night? Darrel couldn't help wondering it, because he wasn't sure how April and Dallas got back together, wasn't sure what ritual they went through. He could easily imagine the two sharing a bed far more intimately than Darrel and April had.

Why was it such a major concern? Dally and April had been going out for a long time, always the same thing. Did Darrel change, or did their relationship?

It was definitely Darrel. He'd always had a minor infatuation with April, after all the two had been connected through their fathers, best friends since their own school days. And April and Darrel had followed suit even though April was whole two years younger. Their friendship had lasted until junior high, when Darrel was too old be hanging out with a forth grader. When April just wanted to play cards and Darrel was thinking about his first kiss.

In June, he was hooked. Technically it was Dally's fault, a mere week before April's prom, he'd been carted off to jail or wherever for the countless time, leaving April with plans but no one to share them with. Darrel had borrowed a tuxedo, bought some flowers and waited for April. He sat through countless pictures before he finally witnessed the true girl that stood next to him. Pastel petal skin alit by a soft green dress, curls set in a difficult hairstyle that Sandy had arranged, Darrel finally reconciled with his old play-date. He'd wished he'd wanted to play a few more years, wished that he'd waited for his friend to grow up. She would've made a better first kiss than whoever Darrel had shared it with. A girl so insignificant that he could no longer remember her name, some girl who had moved away when they'd gotten into high school.

A whole night of this girl who he hadn't met in many years. Her stories, laughter about the past and his pathetic actions as a little boy. She didn't mention much of Dallas, as though she were too exhausted to bring up such a dominating subject. They just talked about everything they'd missed, and then the night was over. They danced, but not well, both were ungraceful, to a point where they couldn't move without breaking out into laughter.

And then they were back where they started. April was still present in the Curtis house as she had always been, helping out wherever she could. But Darrel was frustrated. One night like that had warped his mind so much that he couldn't look at her the same way, didn't think the same as he'd done a few months ago. He couldn't date without being a little indifferent. There was something satisfying about having that one night with the whole April; that every moment after didn't matter.

And that morning, that little incident didn't help matters. And just as he started to regret- regretting both not stopping the initial kiss and stopping their wandering hands- the pair wandered out, together.

April had tears in her eyes.

His heart leapt, but not for long.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I had to clear up a whole bunch of end of semester things at school so I didn't have a lot of extra time. Then it was time for the Holidays and whatnot! Well I hope everybody had a good 2007! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! I hope can get another chapter out in the next few days! **

He held up a ring on a thin chain, the tarnished gold spinning so quickly that she couldn't get a glimpse of it.

"Dallas?" She asked, catching the jewelry between her shaking fingers, the question lingering long enough to make her shiver.

"I guess it's supposed to be passed down through the women in our family, but since I'm the only kid..." Dallas trailed, as though he were not used to putting any meaning behind his words.

"Oh?" April prompted, rubbing the dirty metal between thumb and forefinger, hoping he'd gain the courage to continue.

"And it would go to my cousin Sarah, but I don't wanna see her give it to her rotten kids. Anyhow, I just thought it'd be right to give it to you. I know the ring by itself is too big, so I gave you my own chain to wear with it."

April didn't know what to say, the action carried too much with it. It was too powerful; Dallas didn't think like that, he never gave anything away. In their entire relationship, April coaxed every awful gift from Dally, giving him constant reminders of her birthday or their anniversary.

"Dallas, I don't think you really mean to give this to _me_. Wouldn't you rather give it to one of your children- I mean, obviously when you have kids," April's words were jumbled and embarrassing. She didn't even know what she meant to say.

"As soon as you'd like to give me a daughter, this can be her first gift." Dally was nonchalant, but April knew that there was a missing phrase somewhere.

"I don't understand, sweetheart."

"Well, I guess it's to make up for everything I've done wrong. I'm not a nice guy by nature, I know that, and I guess I'm just trying to change that. I was going to give it to ya in June, for your birthday and your graduation, but ya could see why that didn't happen."

"It's still too much too soon. How am I going to explain this to my dad-"

"I know, April-Girl, but trust me. I just want ya to keep it."

"I don't know about this."

Dallas laid a long kiss upon her, surprising April with his quickness. Usually he had to be lured into closeness, especially when the other Greasers were around.

"You're my girl Ape, forever. That's what you tell 'em. That's what you tell Darry too."

"Darry?"

"Ya know he'll jump to conclusions, he's so protective of you. When he found out that I was goin' away, and you'd be left here all alone, he nearly killed me for it. He went mad, April. That man takes better care of you than you'll ever know."

She never thought about it like that. Maybe Darrel just told Dally that stuff about her and Two-Bit just to show Dally what he had missed. Just a reminder that Dally couldn't just expect to come back and everything would be normal again. Her stomach twisted, thinking about how she had treated him that day, how she had screamed at him. Darrel had his face turned down like an upset young boy, a face that she had never seen from him.

"Babe, you okay?" Dallas asked, his chin atop the crown of her head.

"Of course, surprised is all."

"Well, Sodapop and Sandy have probably ruined whatever budget Darry tries to keep, so let's get out there and help them."

She sighed, following him. What a strange act! She thought, her mind still buzzing with unasked questions. What exactly did she agree to? His girl, forever? They could scarcely stand each other for 24 hours!

And Darry! It was true, how would explain this to him? And then Sandy and Sodapop? Oh Lord, April was in for it.

Her eyes began to prickle, like she was about to tear up. April's face puffed and reddened with the threat of crying, which she brushed off as just being caught off guard. Soda believed it, so she guessed that it was good enough.

April and Dallas sat at the kitchen table, basking in the warmth of Darry's cooking. Most everyone else had gone home, and Sandy and Sodapop were in the living room. Their laughter echoed throughout the house, invading the quiet of the kitchen.

"So, I heard that Pat was comin' home to show off his new fiancée." Darry asked, standing over a frying pan.

"All the boys are supposed to be over this week. I think they're comin' home on Monday, there's some holiday at school." April replied, watching Darry closely.

"Give me a call when Tommy gets in, will ya? After you're done catchin' up and all."

She nodded, grinning. Tommy and Darry were best friends, just like she and Sodapop were. And Tommy and April were the closest out of all the siblings, even though all three of her brothers treated her like their favorite pet. As much as they loved April, they despised Dallas. He'd have to lay low for a while and April hadn't mentioned the idea to him yet.

"Oh, so where's loverboy goin' to sleep?" Dally asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well, I guess not at home, uh, not at my home, I mean." She fumbled, confused at the grin on Dally's face.

"I'm just kiddin' you, babe. I'll disappear for as long as it takes."

"Maybe head back to prison?" Darry remarked, stirring something on the stove.

It was quiet, as though everyone in the room were scrambling to see if that was an insult or just a harmless quip. But the expression on Dally's face said that he might've taken it harder than Darrel meant.

"Come on, Darry. You're sure bein' difficult these days."

"Ya think so? It's not like you ain't been making everybody else's life difficult for the past few years. You think that this attempt at turning over a leaf is goin' to last, April; I wouldn't hold your breath. Actually, you might, because he'll give up in a few days. Forget the ceremony, huh?"

April stayed silent, observing the two of them. Darrel never acted this way, she never noticed him being so malicious before. Or at least not with Dallas, usually his aggression was aimed towards her.

"That's enough. Jeez, you'd think that you two weren't best buds." She casually remarked, locking eyes with the oldest of the pair.

Darry's chest seemed to deflate, and he turned back to the food. And if that weren't enough, Soda had to walk in with just about the worst information possible.

"Ape, your dad's at the door. Wants you home, Henry got in early."

"Shit," She remarked, darting up. "Don't you dare come out of this kitchen. I'll see ya when I get the chance. Call Darry with where you're staying, and then I'll meet ya there."

Dallas nodded, as they shared a quick peck. She placed another one Darry's cheek, before heading towards the front door. "And I'll call to see if there's any word from Pony and Johnny!"

Her father stood, shifting from foot to foot. "How come Soda didn't invite me inside?"

"Because he knew that I'd be right out." She lied, not noticing his reach for the doorknob, and the step inside.

"Mr. Hardwick! In the kitchen!" Darrel shouted, and she wanted to kill him.

Even if Darry wanted to protect her, he still liked to cause mischief.

"Hey, shouldn't we go home to see Henry?" April asked, futile.

"You havin' dinner over here?" Soda asked, grinning at April.

"We're already set up for company, I mean, April's been over for three nights in a row." Darrel added. "You know Dallas Winston, right?"

"Oh, you mean the dog who manipulates my daughter every chance that he gets? Yes, nice to see you again, son."

Dallas was barely able to accept the handshake before Sodapop brought Sandy in. "You know my girl, Sandy."

"Of course, Sandy can't go a day without asking April something, and vice versa. It seems that every time I want to make a call, these two are gabbing on the phone."

"Henry? Where's Henry?" April mentioned once again, darting a quick glance at Dally.

"Oh, at home. He's excited to see his youngest sister."

"Youngest?" Dallas jumped in, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, the youngest. Julia and Val are in L.A. with April's ma."

"Julia and Val?" Dallas apparently was the only one out of the loop.

It made sense that April had never brought up the subject of her mother and other siblings. Dallas wasn't the one to listen to her troubles and then comfort her, which was left to Soda and in extremes, Darrel. And Soda was the only one to know the whole story. April trusted him with everything, an extended member of her family. Sodapop was like the fraternal twin that she'd never had.

"Babe, don't worry about it." April tried to catch Dally's hands in a quick heartfelt grasp.

She assumed he understood the action, but it was her words that made everyone turn. Babe? Should that have really been the word to grasp Dally's attention? Damn, April's father would likely notice the new piece of jewelry at any moment.

And it happened, he clutched her shoulder in a death grip, turning April towards the front door.

"We've got to be getting to dinner. Henry put a chicken to roast and Alex the bartender is watching it, and his attention is likely to be elsewhere." Her father's excuses overshadowed the offers of good-byes being offered at every direction.

But of course, he noticed the feather of kiss blown at her from Dally. April noticed Darrel's eye-roll before the screen door snapped angrily back.

"You haven't seen Dallas Winston, my ass. What's the piece of junk around your neck? Any shit from him will turn you green, I bet."

"Daddy, it's a family heirloom, Dally's trying to change his ways, I swear!"

"Yeah? Well, 'Dally' is not going to see my baby girl until he's able to lay golden eggs! And even then you're not allowed out alone! I misplaced my confidence for the last time, April. I can't believe you were sneaking around behind my back."

"Like you can do anything to stop me?" She protested, but he seemed not to have heard her.

"My little girl has been hanging around with the worst boy in Windrixville, and of course, is her boyfriend of choice. You think bein' with a tough guy makes you attractive? You'll never change him, not ever. He's not a one-girl-atta-time kinda guy, Ape. Don't think you're girlfriend number one."

Now, April was crying. She was having one of the worst weeks of her life, and she didn't need her father reminding her about what else was wrong with it. "Ya know what, Dad? Don't you think I realize all that? I'm not a complete idiot. In this week alone we've broken up two or three times, not that you care, of course. I've already gotten into fights with both Sodapop and Sandy, and things are so complicated with Darry that I can't even be in that house without it being weird! Then of course Mom sends her stupid gift, nine dollars to spend on whatever I want. Bullshit, Dad! She's too lazy and she doesn't care enough about me to pick out the right thing. Forget disappointing me, she's already done that enough that anymore of it won't let me down. Now my brothers are coming home and I have to pretend that everything is okay, because I wouldn't want to upset any of them, right? I've gotta clean the whole second floor just because Pat's new girl is coming around, and then I've gotta get a job and sort out everything with the Greasers. And beyond that, I don't even live in a normal house! You think it's fun havin' a whole buncha drunks downstairs when I'm trying to sleep? No wonder I'm over Sodapop's so much!"

The car was quiet now, as they drove down Gallop Avenue, each of the houses painted a depressing color made even more repulsive by the darkening skies.

"If you think your life so terrible try raising six kids, three going to college, two that I never see but still have to pay for everything they want and then having one more at home that only cares about having an adventure. You think the Greasers are cool, huh?"

"Darrel is a Greaser! Everyone respects him and listens to him. Why do you think you gotta call Darrel if Greaser acts up at the bar, huh?"

"Well Darrel treats you better than any of them. Darrel is a good man, and I'd be happy if you spent the rest of your life with that man."

"That's not going to happen! Tommy's more likely to fall in love with Darry, not me! Just because he was your best friend's oldest on does not mean that he and I have to end up as husband and wife."

They pulled into the driveway, and her father didn't say anymore on the subject. "You're not allowed out unless I give you permission first. If I'm not around, Henry's first in command. Then Pat and after him, Tommy. Christ, Pat's girl is your boss too for the next two weeks. And if you think that it's unfair, too bad. Soda and Darrel and your brothers are the only boys that you will see for the rest of your natural life. You might want to place a final call to that piece of dirt called 'Dally,' you're not goin' to see him ever again!"

She didn't say anything in return, but brushed past the early drinkers stationed at the bar, ignoring their calls for a song or two and hurried up the stairs. Henry was sitting in one of the rooms, which he'd probably have to himself for the next week, being the oldest boy. Pat and Tommy would share, the girlfriend and April together.

The room was a mess, clothes strewn about all over, Dally's flannel gear tucked and stacked on every surface. His suitcase was barely hidden underneath the bed.

Sighing, she threw an old magazine into the trash. Her life needed an overhaul. And April would start with that dismal room.

Defiantly tucking Dally's ring underneath her shirt, she started to pull dirty clothes into the empty hamper.


End file.
